


The Souls Among US

by SexySatanHolyHell



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySatanHolyHell/pseuds/SexySatanHolyHell
Summary: Luca is a dragon slayer along with the rest of them. But what secrets does he hide? How many dragon slayers are out there?





	The Souls Among US

Deep breathe in. Breathe out. It Had been like this for longer than he could remember.

 

Deep breathe in. Breathe out. He had been forced to fight in the arena since he was a small boy.

 

Deep breathe in. Breathe out. He had failed all his friends and all the dragons in the colloquium. When they first arrived here from the eclipse gate they were instantly captured by a dark guild. For years they were beaten and trained to be the gladiators the dark mages wanted. He watched as all his friends suffered. He fought as hard as he could and over the years he managed to get a handful of his friends out. But it did nothing to damper the pain he felt day by day.

 

 

He was too lost in his thoughts to notice that the sounds of combat surrounded him. He continued searching and searching for the magic that had been lost to him since they put the magic sealing collars on all of them. It was the worst feeling for a mage, an even worse feeling for a dragon, to be left without the comfort of their magic. He feared that he would never get it back. But after years and years of trying, he was about to find it.

 

 

There. There it is. He felt the tiny glimmer of his magic as he held onto the feeling. He focused, and he focused and suddenly it was as if a dam had burst and his magic came flowing through him, obliterating the collar around his neck. He roared with the power coursing through him. His enhanced senses coming back in a whirl of pain.

 

 

He was brought back to reality as something bit his hand. He turned his head to see his wolf companion Soul. 

 

 

Luca stood up shakily. “We can worry about that later. For now, I need you to arm me, we need to help the others.” And with that a bright light engulfed Soul before he became two beautifully crafted battle axes that Luca took. “Let’s go.” With that Luca ran out into the hall of cells, where he spotted one was already open. He hurried inside where he saw two women standing in front of his second in command, his collar shattered on the floor. Luca panicked, “Cole stay calm, don’t do anything.” Luca could see the serum doing its work as he dove to the ground knocking down both women.

 

 

He was back on his feet quickly using the axes to block the sharp claws of Cole. “It would seem you don’t understand the full scope of your situation here.” A deep menacing voice came from the teenager that faced him. 

 

 

Lucas eyes widened before a look of pure rage took over his features. “Acnologia. You let go of him right now.” Luca growled out.

 

 

The young man chuckled. “Now why would I do that? It seems as though my time running these fights is over, but I can still have my last bit of fun making you kill even more of your own comrades.” 

 

 

Lucas hands started to tremble as his knuckles turned white from holding onto soul so hard. “If you two wouldn’t mind, go free the rest of them, just keep in mind that the collars have two very important safe guards. If you try to pry it off, it will behead the wearer and if you try to cut it off, the serum will be injected. You need to shatter them entirely. When you’re done with that come back here.”

 

 

The red headed woman wearing an armored top and a blue skirt stood up and drew a sword. “We’ll help you with this, you barely look like you can stand let alone fight.” The other woman got to her feet and moved to agree.

 

 

Luca huffed at them angrily, “I’ve been through much worse than this, you need to go free the others now, please just trust me, he’s one of my guild members, it’s my responsibility to deal with him.”

 

 

Cole then charged the red head and a second later his sharp claws once again met Luca and Soul. “This is a battle of speed. You’ll only get in my way if I have to watch out for you two. Please go save my friends.” The brown-haired woman looked as though she would still protest, but the red head nodded.

 

“Let’s go Millianna, the faster we get the others freed the faster we can help him, it’s clear that he can handle himself at least for a little. You have a lot of explaining to do when we get out of here though.” She said the last part to Luca before the two women left the room.

 

Luca charged in with a right hand over head strike, keeping his left arm ready to block any counter. Cole parried the strike and back pedaled away from Lucas attack. “Hell flame dragons’,” Luca took a deep breath keeping Soul crossed in front of him to block any counter. “ROAR.” A massive stream of fire poured out of Lucas mouth and into Cole. Cole merely raised a claw and separated the flames letting it pass harmlessly by.

 

Cole chuckled, “And here I thought the guild leader of the little guild you guys made here would be more of a challenge, I guess you’re just as pathetic as the rest of them.” Luca charged at Cole, swinging a mass of blows, Cole was kept on the defensive for a while, but Luca began to tire after a few minutes. The malnourishment and lack of sleep catching up to him.

 

 

On one overshot blow, Cole viciously drove his leg into Lucas torso sending him across the room and into the wall. Cole didn’t give him any time to recover as he pummeled Luca tossing him all around the room, leaving him battered and bloodied. As Coles assault died down, Luca began to feel a slight burning sensation coming from his right shoulder, he figured it was a wound, but it gave him a sense of comfort.

 

“Luca!” He froze at the sound of that voice. It sounded so familiar, but why would she be here? Why would she come back to the hell hole that he had saved her from? Why would his mate come back now? He turned his head to see a girl who couldn’t be any older than 16 but caused his heart to flutter. It was her. Her blue hair tied in two pig tails that went down her back, dressed in a white frilly blouse and skirt. He could see the concern in her deep brown eyes.

 

“Wendy.” He sighed out as he began to struggle to his feet.

 

 

Wendy moved to help him but stopped when she noticed the other occupant in the room. “Cole? What are you doing here? You should go to the others.”

 

 

Cole merely stood still before taking a deep breath. “Destruction dragons roar!” A giant blue beam was launched right at her as she could only stand and stare in awe. As the blast was about to hit her she felt arms wrap around her torso as the blast passed harmlessly to her sides.

 

 

“To think that you would go so far as to break the slayer laws. You truly are nothing but a monster.” Luca growled out.

 

 

Wendy stayed wide eyed as she realized what happened. “Luca! Are you okay?”

 

 

Luca turned around with his head down, showing the torn skin all over his back. “I’m sorry Wendy but I won’t let him hurt you, and right now I’m just not enough.” Steam started pouring off of Lucas body as blood red scales covered a majority of his body. His nails became claws and two massive horns curled at the top of his head. “I should have known I would have to deal with your scaly ass again. Acnologia.”

 

 

Cole looked absolutely furious, “you etherious scum, why do you even bother with such trivial matters, don’t you all just want to kill Zeref?”

 

 

“Yeah well if this guy dies so do I, so it looks like you’re in my way.” Luca tested his fists before he charged at Cole.

 

 

 

Cole clenched his fists and kept his head down. As Luca got close Cole raised his head laughing. “It’s a good thing I prepared for a time when I might have to fight you again.” When Luca got close, Cole intercepted him with a vicious punch to the stomach. As he was launched backwards, all his scales disappeared, and his wounded body was left gasping on the ground. As Cole was preparing to finish Luca off. The red headed knight came bursting back into the room blocking the attack.

 

 

“We finished freeing everyone, they’re waiting in the arena for their guild master.” She helped Luca to his feet as he shakily stood.

 

 

Luca clenched his fists. “Then I guess it’s about time I finish this.” Power erupted from Luca as scales formed over his entire body. “You don’t know anything Acnologia. ” Luca took a deep breathe, “Destruction dragons Roar!” Luca sent forth a massive beam of blue energy that left nothing of Coles body.

 

 

Wendy looked at him with anger in her eyes. “Why didn’t you do that sooner? He could have killed you!” Luca turned to her as the scales receded to show his still heavily wounded body. He walked over to her and collapsed as he got close. 

 

Wendy dropped down and started pouring her healing magic into him. “Time.” Luca sighed out.

 

“Time?” Wendy asked as she fussed over his wounds.

 

“I, didn’t do that sooner because we needed time. To get everyone else free. The collar is what helped Acnologia take Cole over. I couldn’t let him keep making me kill more of our friends, I’ve already failed enough of them as it is.”


End file.
